Don't Want to Lose You Again
by louisemcteen12
Summary: On the backstage when regionals Ryder decided to leave Glee Club. After regional Marley asks Ryder not to leave Glee. What will happen with Ryder and Marley after this?


This is my first fanfiction. I do this to improve my English and try something new like writing.

Hope you like it. Forgive my grammar.

I do not own any character in it.

* * *

(Marley Rose's Point of View)

Oh no. Ryder is going to leave Glee club. Is it because of me? Summer is already over and we're starting a new semester. And yes Glee would have another audition this year because we need another member if we still want to be on Nationals. In other way I see Ryder comes to me. What does he want right now? Mad at me because I was hiding the real Katie or something?

"What do you want Ryder" I ask him first before he even say a word.

"I just want to tell you that the reason I leave Glee club because I know if I'm still on Glee club I will not stop thinking about you after I know Katie is Wade. And sad to see you have a romantic thing with Jake while I sit behind you. That would be uncool." Ryder explain everything to me.

"I…I…I" I can't say anything. My tongue is stuck. Oh God, what should I do now.

"I know I made you surprise about this. But you have to know that the only reason why I can move on from you is because of this Katie. She made me forgot about you for a little while. But now, no more Katie." Then Ryder leaves without saying goodbye.

My heart beats so fast right now. Panic, surprise, happy, sad. I don't know. It's over between me and Jake since I knew that he was with another girl at breadstix. Ryder is still in love with me. I run after to chase Ryder but I can't.

Tomorrow morning on history class I sit in front of Ryder. I turn my head and talk to Ryder.

"it's over between me and Jake. I wanted to say that yesterday but you already said another word."

"What? Why?" He looks very surprised to hear that.

"I'll tell you everything after this class."

School bell is ringing. Ryder comes to me. And I tell him everything.

"He's a douche bag." Ryder's action after he heard everything from me. "I shouldn't leave you and let you with him Marley."

"it's not your fault Ryder. Anyway thanks. That you want to hear all crap about him. I'm really hoping that you could be on Glee again Ryder."

"No I can't. I've decided my own decision. And this is what I choose."

"But why? You won't ever feel sad if you see Jake and me. Is it because Wade is Katie or something?"

"No, it isn't. I will think about that again."

"Whatever you choose. Make sure it's for your own good. Don't think about me. I will support everything that you choose."

"Thanks Marley" then we hug each other. I really wish he could be on Glee again. And I don't want to lose him for the second time.

(Ryder Lynn's Point of View)

I'm really confused right now, the only reason why I want to leave Glee Club is because I don't want to be sad if I see Jake and Marley. And now, they're not together anymore. Should I stay on Glee? Maybe I shouldn't join Glee anymore. I will always think about the real Katie. And it should stop. I will not discuss this with Jake. I'm confused… Okay after thinking for like a day I decided that…. "I will stay in Glee club" I said that to Marley when she's on her locker.

"Really?" she smiled so pretty than she hugs me. And I hug her back.

"I'm really glad that you can be on Glee again." She smiled again and I suddenly realize how pretty she is.

"Can I accompany you walk to choir room Ms. Rose?" and I open my hand like when people ask somebody to dance.

"I would love to" she takes my hand and we're walking together to the choir room.

When we come to choir room I see Mr. Shue in there and all Glee club member in there. And they seem so happy when I walk to choir room except Jake.

This night all I think just what if I ask Marley to be my girl? Would she say yes or not? Is it too soon or not? I don't want to lose her for the second time. When I look the other way from my bed I see a shining thing on my desk. I look closer and realize that is a bracelet. I bought it on valentine's day together with the necklace. I don't know why I still keep this bracelet. I thought that I already gave it to my sister. This will be perfect if I give it to Marley tomorrow.

The next afternoon I look for Marley everywhere and I found her on library.

"Hi Marley. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh hey Ryder. Uhm. I'm looking for an article for my history assignment. What are you doing in here Ryder?"

"I'm doing the same thing like you do." I lie. "Maybe we could search that article together. What do you think?"

"Sure. That would be great."

I keep the bracelet on my pocket and we have amazing time while looking for that article.

"My dyslexia is not getting better." I laugh a bit.

"Don't worry I'll try my best to help you." she gives me her beautiful smile again to me. I can't my eyes off from her smile and I know that the reason I'm here not to look for that article.

"Uhm, Marley. Can I talk to you for a second? Forget about that assignment for a while. Uhm. Marley. You know that I still love you until now. And I'm wondering. Would you be my girl?" I show her the bracelet. I feel quiet for a while then finally she answers me.

"I'd love to" she takes the bracelet. And I kiss her. But then we stop kissing after Tina comes and coughs near us. And we laugh together.

"I love you" I whispered it to Marley

"I love you too" she whispered it back to me.


End file.
